fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fyrulosur
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = |names = x |titles = x |size = x |species = Elder Dragon |habitats = The Volcanic Belt, Flare Tempest Peak |relations = Calamitos, Alatreon |elements = Fire |ailments = x |weaknesses = x |move = x |creator = Original:Master Ceadeus 27 Adopted: Nrex117}} This is a Pseudo Wyvern-like Elder Dragon. It lives on The Volcanic Belt and on the Flare Tempest Peak. Like an Agnaktor, Fyrulosor can launch a deadly magma beam. This magma beam is used to protect its young, its territory, and its life. These creatures are as long as the biggest Deviljho, and are three times the width. They can only be encountered on High Rank quests, and if found, players can opt in to keep fighting it after the main quest is done; however, they are only given half of the supplies provided at the start of the quest. Guild Encyclopedia Page Name:Fyrulosor Elder Dragons Threat:★★★★★★ Fire breathing quadrupedic elder dragons. Known as both "Elder Chieftains of The Fire" and "Flying Bringers of Burning Tempests" by natives, these creatures use their powerful Agnaktor-like tail, Barioth-like wings, and Diablos-like head to burrow through magma and fly through air. Known to breed in temperate climates. Note. There is a character found very, very often in the Moga Knight Trillogy, The Ancient Strife, and the rest of the collection of tales known as the Wyvernian Chronicles who goes by the name of "Fyrulosor". He is this creature, but this creature is not him; Fyrulosor was a mighty god-like figure who could dominate and take the form of these mighty, mighty Elder Dragons, that were designed in his image. Ecology In short, this creature is an extremely, ridiculously rare Elder Dragon found only in the most perfect of conditions outside of the Stony Spires. They fight with swift, powerful moves, being both very agile and having extreme stamina. However, their extreme precision and care means that they are able to be stopped in the middle of attacking with apparent ease, though this varies. They seldom leave the Stony Spires (or their chosen environment, though these individuals are rare outside the mating season) for any reason, having a very slow metabolism and being quite infertile, even during the mating season. When they do leave, they make the most of their absence; they may hunt, mate, nest, and establish "territory" all in one day out. This behavior is due to constant hunting by humans and that they are very prone to elemental attacks by aerial foes, despite their great strength. When hunting, they typically target larger herbivores, such as Aptonoth, large Rhenoplos, Duramboros, and very occasionally, Popo. They hunt with a unique strategy. First, they watch over their prey sometimes for hours, using the clouds that they hover right above and the surrounding weather to conceal their surveillance; after deciding what, if any, weakpoints exist and whether the spoils are worth the effort, they fly into a vertical dive. The hunt is finished when the Fyrulosor uses its truly powerful horns and jaws to completely snap the neck of its prey. They feed until pests or threats come near, and then leave, usually carrying a leg or back still in its jaws. Life Cycle During the mating season, the very few Fyrulosor males and females will leave their environment and take to the skies and cliffs, searching for a mate. Their courting process is complex, primarily because it involves both the males and the females. Firstly, the males search for a female mate (see notes on this after) and attempt to encourage her to land by performing aerial stunts and close-quarters flying maneuvers. However, this is often short-lived, as other males will attempt to fight the first for domination over him. The loser, in the end, flies away to attempt to find another mate, while the female then decides whether or not she approves of the male. If she does, mating occurs, the male builds the nest, and then the female cares for it and rears the young. For females, it is similar. At the beginning of the mating season, as they approach the central area for mating, the females fight each other with as much viciousness as the males show. During this time, it can be deadly to be within a mile of the female Fyrulosors, as they take their mating season obsessively seriously. Only the females who survive or at least push through with enough strength will make it to the area with the most males. As these are very rare and few, their highest concentrations are always to be found at the most temperate location of that year; it is instinct for all Fyrulosors to approach this location, and upon reaching it, release a scent to draw others to it. Those females (and usually males) who don't quite come to par with the others simply invade and temporarily hang about the surrounding areas. They are almost always much, much easier to appease than their higher counterparts, but nonetheless, have a lesser chance of being mated, because they can't do as many or as extravagant displays and thus can't please their potential mates as well as the others can. Mating will be covered much more in-depth upon specific request. In short, the process goes as follows (after two Fyrulosors have selected each other as mates): a suitable, placid site is found. The female ascertains the mental, physical, and sexual health of the male; he does the same for her. Once they have satisfied their curiosities, the female readies herself and mating occurs. The children are live-born, carried in the female for a year. From birth, they are taken care of by the mother, though because young Fyrulosors are very prone to illness and weather, there are many causalities of the typical twelve-member litter. On average, only three will survive to adulthood, and only one or two may actually mate. The children are cared for by the mother for seven years, at which point they leave the nest to start lives of their own. At ten, they are sexually mature. They typically search for the same nest their parents used. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Fire Element Monster